My Cute Little Sasu-Cat
by Melsavior
Summary: On a cold winter day Hinata encountered a stray black cat on the streets. Taking him home she decided to take care of him, what could go wrong? That is until she returned home from school one day only to find not her adorable black cat, but a sexy guy sleeping naked on her bed. Will Hinata be able to handle living this way with out her feelings changing from one thing to another?
1. Welcome home

**Hey guys! This story came to me when I was browsing through photos on Google.**

**I stared at a pic of Sasuke with cat ears for like 5 minutes and bam! A whole story came to me. Like my other stories I will try to update weekly, but depending on who well this story goes I might update more. Hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

><p>Staring at her bedroom door Hinata kept thinking two of the possible things: One she would see her room the same as ever with her adorable black cat curled up sleeping on her bed or two... She couldnt even imagine the second option. Taking a deep breath she reached for the door nob and turned it. Taking a step in she slowly opened her eyes, sighing in relief she was greeted with her first option coming true.<p>

Throwing her book-bag aside she plopped down on her bed. She then realized something was missing."_Wait...where's-"_ Popping her eyes open she rose up quickly and realized her cat wasnt in her room. Frantic she searched in her closet, behind her drawers, nothing.

Lastly she checked under her bed, still nothing. "Weird...Where can he be...?"

"Oh welcome home..." Turning around the girl's face grew 10 shades of deep red. A man with raven colored hair, and black colored eyes was standing behind right her completely naked.

He had a well built body, a six pack along and a nice slim waist. It was clear that he had just taken a shower due to his body still being slightly wet and his well... staff being slightly erect. His body shimmered with the light hitting his wet nude body, but dont worry he had a towel with him, it was just around his shoulders.

Wiggling away the girl covered her crimson face with her hands. "S-Sasuke what are you doing!"

"What do you mean? I was just taking a shower, you know I hate being dirty."

"T-Thats not what I meant! I mean why are you walking around naked, the neighbors might see you!"

"No they wont, you know I dont leave the house in this form." kneeling close to her Sasuke peered into the girls face.

"Are you okay, your face is red." Glancing down the girl looked at Sasuke's half erected cock. Steam started to spout out of the girls head as she started to feel dizzy.

"Hey Hinata you okay your face is really warm, you sure you arent sick."

"Y-Yes yes Im fine, just please puts some cloths on!" Pushing him back Hinata turned her face away from Sasuke's naked body.

"Okay, okay geez." Standing up Hinata ended up being face to face with Sasuke's cock.

"I really dont see the problem with me being naked I mean Im always like this in my-"

*_THUMP*_

"H-Hey Hinata! Hinata!"

Not being able to support looking at Sasuke's manhood any longer Hinata collapsed onto the floor. Her face blushed deep red, for this was something she cant get used to.

* * *

><p>"Hmmm..." Flicking her eyes open Hinata slowly rose holding her head, while looking at the clock that was on her desk.<p>

" Its 7:30... How long have I been out...?"

"Nearly 2 hours." Looking down she saw Sasuke fully clothed reading a manga next to her bed. Sighing Hinata sat on the edge of her bed resting her elbows on her knees.

"How many times have I told you that when you take a shower at least put on a towel."

"But I did put a towel on, didnt you see it around my shoulders?"

"The towel goes around you waist not your shoulders!"

"I dont see what the big deal is. You see me naked when I'm in my cat form, and you dont seem to have a problem with that ."

"Well thats because your a cat!" Getting up Sasuke placed both his hands on the bed and peered into Hinata's face.

*_Pop, Pop*_

A pair of black cat ears appeared on Sasuke's head. " Could it be... that you think of me differently when Im in human form?" His voice was low and husky as he drew closer to Hinata.

"N-No thats not true..."

My name is Hyuga Hinata, and I currently live alone in my old family home. You may not believe me but the man in from of me is actually my pet cat Sasuke. I found Sasuke on a cold winter day on my way back home, that was 5 years ago, and now Im 17 and as for him Im not exactly sure how old he is. He appears to be around my age, but Im not taking any chances. As for the whole naked scene from earlier, thats something that happens a lot.

Backing away from her with a smirk on his face Sasuke reached out for a pocky stick from the bag that was on the floor.

"So what are we having for dinner?"

"Oh no I completely forgot about dinner, now what am I gonna do!?"

"Anything is fine Im really not that hungry."

"Really? Are rice balls okay?" Nodding his head Hinata rushed downstairs and started cooking.

.

.

Sitting at the table Sasuke seemed fairly impressed with the food in front of him. "I didnt expect you to make Miso soup."

"Yeah I decided to make something quick, so dig in I hope you like it!" Reaching for his chopsticks Sasuke slowly reached for his food and started eating.

"Are you okay using the chopsticks?"

"Yeah Im fine...Its good."

"Really Im glad you like it."

Staring at the man in front of me I still cant believe that he is my pet cat Sasuke. At times I think to my self that this is only a dream, but I then I find my self waking up next to him.

"Say after this are you taking a bath?"

" Y-Yeah why?"

"Well I was wondering maybe I can wash you my self." A mischievous smile came across Sasuke's face

"W-What are you talking about!?"

" Humans cant wash themselves completely so I was thinking I could lick you clean in the places you cant see very well. For example in between you legs perhaps." Hinata turned a crimson red.

" W-Whyyyy you PERVERTED CAT!" Throwing her bowl of rice at him Sasuke rushed out the room looking back at Hinata's blushing face

"I'll be waiting for you then!" Hinata gripped her chopsticks as she heard Sasuke's laughter from upstairs.

Yep this is a daily routine for me. A routine I cant get used too.

* * *

><p><strong>So what do you think. This story came out of the blue and I decided to write it. Tell me what you think<strong>


	2. Morning walk

**Hey guys ^.^! After looking over the results I noticed that out of the 3 stories I have written this one has the most points! I also realized that many of you are little perverts (Just kidding I love you all!) So I decided to write down the next chapter for all of you, because even I have to admit Im having fun writing this story.**

* * *

><p>Putting on her shoes Hinata rushed through the door with a piece of bread in her mouth. Stopping in front of her house she saw Sasuke who was looking down from the second story window.<p>

"I left food in the fridge if you get hungry, and please stay out of trouble!"

"Alright, alright just go already your gonna be late." With is tail swishing back and forth Sasuke's ears flickered as he turned his gaze the side.

Sighing Hinata took a bite of her bread and started running off. Looking at her until she disappeared from sight Sasuke went back inside. Going downstairs he opened the fridge and pulled out a can of coke, grabbed a bag of chips from the cuber and went into the living room to watch some TV.

Nearly 4 hours had passed as Sasuke gazed at the clock. "She doesnt come back for another 5 hours..." Yawning Sasuke stood up and closed his eyes. Shrinking in size his cloths fell onto the ground as a small black cat emerged from them. Leaping through Hinata's bedroom window Sasuke slowly made his way down, being careful not to fall. Leaving the house was a common thing for him. He would never wander too far from home, so he would usually walk around the neighborhood to kill time until Hinata came back home. But for ever reason he never left the house in his human form.

.

.

Turning the corner Sasuke over heard strange sounds that were coming from the next house down. Curious he decided to investigate for himself, for he had nothing better to do. Climbing up the tree that was in the front yard Sasuke slowly made his way to a large tree branch which allowed him to get a good look at the second level of the house. There he saw something that caused him to tilt his head.

There in the bedroom was a man and a woman completely naked on a bed. The woman was lying down on the bed while the guy was on top of her. After watching them for nearly 5 minutes Sasuke finally understood what they were doing.

"_So...This is how humans have sex..."_ Feeling a bit aroused Sasuke couldnt help but keep watching them. After a few moments he felt sorry for the woman upon seeing how hard the man was thrusting into her.

"Aaah, haa...I cant...I cant, ha.."

"Haa, ha Im..coming.. AAhh!" Judging by how they both shouted Sasuke was able to tell that they both reached their climax around the same time.

Seeing as to how the woman was worn out and that the guy had pulled he assumed that it was over, or so he thought. To his surprise Sasuke noticed that the guy stuck his cock back inside her only this time it wasnt in the same place. The woman shouted pretty loud from the result. Sasuke was confused at the whole thing, but he decided to stick around and watch anyway.

* * *

><p>Returning back to the house Sasuke closed his eyes as his body slowly started taking form of a human. Looking at the clock he sighed. " She'll be back any minute." Walking towards the door Sasuke stopped and looked at his reflection in the mirror.<p>

"_I wonder if Hinata and I can do that... I mean I do have the body of a human after all..."_ Looking at his naked body with only his cat ears and tail out Sasuke couldnt help but feel frustrated for some reason. Glancing down he realized that his cock was fully erect, unsure why he reached down for it and felt a strong wave of pleasure run through his body.

"W-What the...What is this...?" Hearing the door open from the distance, he realized that Hinata had returned home. He also realized that his cloths were downstairs in the living room, and that he was completely naked. Hearing the foot steps getting closer Sasuke couldnt think of what to do.

"Sasuke Im home-" Opening the door Hinata's face grew red as she laid her eyes on Sasuke's naked body with all its glory. Opening her mouth to scream Sasuke lunged himself at her and covered her mouth with his hand.

"I know what it looks like but just let me explain..."

"Hmm...Umm!?" Feeling something hard Hinata glanced down to see Sasuke's fully erected cock rub against her groin. Trying to free herself she ended up rubbing against it even more, causing Sasuke to let out a couple of suppressed moans.

Feeling a strong wave of heat run through his body Sasuke started to breath heavily. Removing his hand from Hinata's mouth Sasuke grabbed both of her wrist and pinned her against the wall.

"S-Sasuke what are you-" Hinata's eyes widened as she looked at Sasuke's blushed face.

"Hinata...Lets have sex..." Breathing heavily Sasuke started to lick Hinata's neck. The strange and usually feeling caused her to flinch.

"_W-Whats gotten into him? He's acting like a cat in heat...Wait he is a cat, and he is in heat!"_ While trying to get away she felt Sasuke's cock go under her skirt and rub against her underwear. Her eyes widened as she felt Sasuke's rock hard member rub against her clit.

"Sa...suke let go..." Hinata could feel her heart beating faster as her breath quickened.

"You made me feel this way, now take responsibility..." His voice was low and husky which sent shivers down her spine. Hinata's breath quicken even more at the feeling of Sasuke's soft tongue slowly making its way to her collar bone. Just before Hinata could respond she felt his hand go under her shirt.

Reaching the final straw Hinata snapped "Alright...Thats ENOUGH!"

"Aaaahhh...!"Headbutting him in the face Sasuke moaned (in a sexy manor) as he realized Hinata, falling onto the ground. He had a somewhat blissful expression on his face which caused her to be confused.

"Okay explain to me what the heck is wrong with you!"

Holding his forehead Sasuke slowly sat up. " I saw two people having sex today so I figured maybe you and I can try it out."

Hinata was at a lost for words, she could believe what he had just said. " Are you crazy, we cant just do something so shameless... wait why were you peeping into peoples private lives!?"

"I heard noise while I was taking a walk so I decided to see what it was, and I ended up seeing them doing it."

"Still that doesnt mean you can peep on peoples private affairs!" Scratching the back of his head Sasuke stood up. Hinata's face grew hot as she looked at Sasuke's toned naked body, she had to admit he did have a nice body which caused her to feel ashamed.

"C-Can you please put some cloths on!"

"I was about to until you walked in..."

After leaving the left the room Hinata slid down on the floor as she sighed."Huh...?" She noticed white blobs of liquid in front of her.

"Wh-What is that-" When standing up she felt something warm slide down her thigh. With her hands trembling she slowly lifted up her skirt. Hinata's eye's widened as her face cringed in terror.

"H-H-He came on me!?" Rushing to the bathroom Hinata removed her underwear in a blink of an eye and threw it into the trash. Looking at herself in the mirror she saw that her stomach and thighs were covered in cum. Luckily for her none of it came close to her lower regions thanks to her underwear.

After washing herself with her favorite lavender scent shampoo she stepped into the warm bath that awaited her. Sighing she sunk into the water leaving her nose over the water so she can breath.

"_What got into Sasuke that he did something like that all of a sudden."_ Recalling the appearance of his lust filled face she blushed.

_"I cant believe he came on top of me like that...What am I gonna do ...?"_

* * *

><p>Drying her hair Hinata stepped into her bedroom to see Sasuke in his cat form curled up in a ball sleeping on her bed. Placing her towel on top of her chair she noticed a folded note on her desk.<p>

Im sorry for what I did earlier - nya

-Sasuke.

Looking at the sleeping Sasuke Hinata couldnt help but smile. Sitting beside him she started petting his head, hearing his purr is what she loved most about him. Laying down on her bed gently so she wouldnt wake him up Hinata closed her eyes and fell asleep.

.

.

Opening his eyes Sasuke stared at the girl that was sleeping next to him. Leaping down on the bed he closed his eyes and slowly transformed into his human form. Going into the closed he pulled out a pair of black jeans and a red Adidas hoody with the logo in the front. Sitting back down on the bed Sasuke stared at Hinata as her chest moved up and down. Her long dark hair acted like a blanket beneath her, as her rosy colored lips were slightly open.

Sasuke couldnt explain what he felt towards her. He loved her as a pet would love their master, but the feeling he was feeling towards her wasnt exactly that. Leaning over her Sasuke drew his face closer to Hinata's face. His heart beat started to quicken as he felt Hinata's steady breathing.

Leaning closer to her Sasuke placed his lips over hers. The kiss was nothing more but a peck but it still was enough to send his heart flying.

"_This is how humans express their feelings right...?"_ Laying down next to her Sasuke grabbed her small delicate hand and gazed at Hinata's sleeping face. "_What exactly came over me today... I completely lost control over my actions..."_ Closing his eyes Sasuke fell asleep holding onto Hinata's hand.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you guys are liking my story so far. I will update next week along with my other stories I am writing so bear with me. ( "<em>Ehhhh! Creating 3 stories at once, and updating them... what was I thinking .!?"<em>) Dont worry I enjoy writing so I have them by next week. **

**Dewa mata raishuu!**


	3. Petting

**Im soooooo sorry I was late with the update. I lost the notebook with all of my ideas for the chapter so I had to start from scratch again! I was busy Saturday so I couldnt do much. **

**Again Im sorry, note not everything here was originally planed, so sorry if it isnt really good. My mission this week: Find my red note book that is filled with my smut ideas!**

* * *

><p>"Yoshi!" Stepping back Hinata smiled in satisfaction as she looked at the clean laundry swaying in the breeze. Entering the house she frowned as she saw Sasuke on the floor with crumbs all over his face. His tail and ears were out which gave him a cute appearance.<p>

Body of a human with his cat ears and tail out she didnt understand, but Sasuke would usually stay in that form for some reason.

"I guess he got tired of-Eck!" While approaching him she noticed that part of his butt was showing due to his tail being out. Feeling awkward she went over to the couch, and grabbed a small red blanket. Kneeling next to him she slowly started to cover him. Glancing over at Sasuke face she noticed traces of drool on the side of his mouth.

Staring at him she noticed he would occasionally flicker his ears which for some reason caused Hianta to blush.

"They look so soft..." With curiosity overtaking her she reached out for his ears.

*_Rub, rub*_

"This is kind of fun... I cant believe how soft his ears are..." After a good two minutes Sasuke started to purr as a large smile appeared on his face.

"H-He's so...Kawaii!" Hinata felt her face blush even deeper as she stroked Sasuke's ears more. Glancing down she saw how his tail swishing from side to side. "_I wonder if he'll respond the same way..."_

Reaching out for his tail she was expecting to hear him purr, but to her surprise he didnt. Instead he would moan and grunt almost as if he was in pain. "I-Is this hurting him..." She looked closely at his face and saw that he was slightly blushing. Hinata couldnt make out if this was hurting him. While rubbing his tail more Sasuke continued to moan as if he was in pain.

"Maybe I should-Eh!" Suddenly Sasuke rose up and grabbed Hinata's shoulders pinning her onto the ground. Opening her eyes Hinata found her self on the ground with Sasuke hovering over her. His face was blushed as his eyes were half open.

"S-Sasuke I thought you were asleep!"

"I was until a little while ago, I couldnt take it...I thought I was gonna lose my mind..."

"W-What do you mean?" With a smirk on his face Sasuke leaned closer to her.

"Dont you know that an animals most sensitive spot is their tail? I cant believe you would play with me like that without knowing." Hinata eyes widened as she felt her face blush. She had no idea that the moans Sasuke was giving earlier was out of pleasure. Unable to cover her face with her hands Hinata turned away from him due to the embarrassment.

"Now if I remember correctly..." Bringing his face near her neck Sasuke stuck out his tongue and licked her. Hinata flinched as she closed her eyes shut. " ...You liked it when I lick your neck right?"

"N-No I...Get off of me Sasuke..." Smiling Sasuke lifted his head and looked at Hinata.

"I nearly lost my mind when you were stroking my tail earlier, its only right that I return the favor." Going back to her neck Sasuke started to lick her once again. Hinata felt all of her strength slowly fade away, as she started to give into the pleasure.

Sasuke would sometimes nibble on her neck which caused Hinata to arch her back. Seeing her reaction he slowly made his way down until he was face to face with her breasts. Realizing this Hinata tired to free herself from him, only to be over powered by Sasuke's grip over her.

"Sasuke w-what are you...Aah!" Hinata felt a wave of pleasure run through her body. Glancing down she saw Sasuke suck on her nipple through her shirt.

"_What if I do this..."_ Covering her nipple completely he moved his tongue in a circular motion as he sucked on it. He would occasionally glance up to see Hinata's reactions. Her soft moans caused him to feel aroused as he felt himself harden.

The friction of her clothing along with the wetness of Sasuke's tongue was a sensation that she had never felt before."_I-I need to stop him..." _With her hands free she grabbed a hold of Sasuke's head and tried to push him away, but it was no use.

Reaching down Sasuke unzipped his pants and allowed his fully erected cock to swing down. Hinata cringed in fear as she struggled to free herself.

"S-Sasuke what are you doing?"

"Dont worry Im not going to do anything...I just... it hurts so much..." Lowering his body closer to her, Sasuke rested his cock on top of Hinata's exposed stomach. The sensation of her soft body against his rock hard dick sent shivers down his spine.

"S-Sa..suke stop-" Hinata felt her heart beat quicken as she felt Sasuke's hard member against her body. "_If I dont do something soon I'll..."_

*_Ding, Dong*_

Both of them froze with the sudden sound of the door bell. Lifting up his head Sasuke turned to the direction of the door, annoyed with the sudden interruption.

"Hinata are you home?" Sucking his teeth Sasuke sighed as he recognized the voice from the other side of the door.

"You cousin Neji is here..." Looking down on Hinata's blushed face Sasuke lowered his head and started to suck on Hinata's nipple once again.

"Sasuke g-get off..." Lifting his head up Hinata felt her face heat up as she stared at Sasuke's lustful eyes

"Why should I? We are in the middle of-Ack!" Unable to finish Hinata kneed him in the gut causing him to roll off of her. Standing up Hinata felt her face blush even more as she glanced at Sasuke's full erected dick.

"I-I'm coming nii-san!" Walking pass Sasuke who was curled up into a ball made her way to the door.

* * *

><p>"Here you go nii-san." Placing a cup of tea on the table Neji smiled.<p>

"I see everything seems to be okay?"

"Yes everything is fine, thank you for being concerned for me nii-san." Glancing to the side Neji noticed Sasuke slumped over the couch with his tongue sticking out.

"Is your cat alright? He seems to be in pain."

"Y-Yes he's perfectly fine, he just has some stomach pain is all." Waving her hand Neji nodded as he took a sip from his cup.

"_When in the hell is he gonna leave..?"_ Fixing his crimson eyes on Neji Sasuke started intently at him. He never did like the company of Hinata's cousin, or any male friends of hers for a matter of fact. Each time a boy would come to visit her Sasuke made it his top priority to keep a close eye on them. So that no funny business would happen, because he believed that he was the only one who had the right to do so.

"So what brings you here nii-san?"

"Oh thats right." Reaching for his pocket he pulled out two purple tickets.

"These are tickets to the spring concert thats happening in two weeks, I had two extra tickets, so I thought I might give you these" Reviving them Hinata smiled warmly at him.

"Thank you nii-san!" Neji blushed as he scratched the back of his head. Noticing this Sasuke stared coldly at Neji until he noticed.

"You could probably invite a friend to go with you..Say I have been meaning to ask this, but does your cat hate me or something?"

"What do you mean?" Jumping off the couch Sasuke made his way onto Hinata's lap still keeping his gaze on Neji.

"Well I notice that each time I come here he always has this glare on me..." Petting him Hinata smiled at Neji.

"Really? I dont think so, I guess he does have a intense stare, but I dont think he hates you."

"_She's right I dont hate you...I despise you..."_ Smiling in satisfaction Sasuke closed his eyes, feeling the pleasure of Hinata's hands petting him. (Yes he even gets turned from petting)

.

.

Waving her cousin goodbye Hinata was suddenly embraced from behind. "God I thought he would never leave..." Feeling Sasuke's voice wishper into her ear sent shiveres down her spine.

"Shall we continue from where we left off?" Moving so of her hair out of the way Sasuke started to lick her neck again. Her eyes widening Hinata quickly separated from him.

"What you did earlier wasnt funny...Why did you do that so suddenly?" Narrowing his eyes Sasuke turned his gaze away from hers.

"Im...Im not sure..." Facing her Sasuke took a step forward and placed his hand onto her shoulder. " What I do know is that I dont want you making that face to any other guy except me..." Hinata furrowed her brows as she tilted her head.

"What face?" Taking a step back step back he sighed.

"You wont...understand..." Walking away from her Hinata extended her hand to him with out saying a word.

"...Sasuke...? _Whats wrong with him?"_

_*Beep, beep*_

Reaching for her phone Hinata blushed as she read the screen "Naruto-kun..."

.

.

Closing the door behind him Sasuke slammed his fist into the wall. Fustration and anger consumed him, and he didnt even know why. Collapsing into the bed Sasuke looked at his bruised hand that was now bleeding. "_Why... Why am I so...angry?" _ Sasuke's mind was in turmoil. Glancing at his half erected cock Sasuke narrowed his eyes as he sucked on his teeth.

"Exactly what am I... Whats going on...with me..?"

* * *

><p>Again guys Im sorry for the late update. Thanks for all of your support it really helps me out a lot!<p> 


	4. In heat, and TV channels

**EVERYONE I HAVE SURVIVED ONE OF THE MOST TERRIFYING THINGS TO HAPPEN TO MAN KIND! The Wi-fi in my house was cut off! DA DA DAAAAAA. For the past 3 in the half weeks the Wi-fi my house was cut off and it returned just 4 hours ago. God I must have shouted my lungs out with joy. The feeling of not being able to go on YouTube was one I will never forget... So for all of you who have been waiting for the next chapter I am really sorry for the wait.**

**Getting back on topic I was a bit sad as to how things ended with Naruto, but what can you do? Im not saying I totally hated it, but lets just say some things should have gone the way it did. I saw an interview were Kishi even said so himself that he wasnt really good with love related things. I guess thats why the pairs at the end were kind of off. Either way even though we wont ever have a SasuHina pairing we can always fill our voids with fanFiction!**

* * *

><p>"EEhh! Hinata you dont have a boyfriend yet!" Dropping the rice from her chopsticks Tenten's mouth opened wide as she stared at Hinata's blushing face.<p>

"W-Well I uh..."

"Come on Tenten you know that Hinata is in love with that idiot Naruto." Taking a bite out of food Sakura glaned over at the shocked Tenten.

"Y-Yeah I know that its just I still cant believe that someone as hot as you is still single! I mean we're seniors in high school, you should at least have had one boyfriend." Shaking her head Hinata glanced over to a boy with blond hair and that was sitting with a group of boys at the back of the classroom

" Im in no rush to get a boyfriend Tenten -san." Looking back at her she smiled. "Im happy the way I am right now."

"O-Okay if you say so"

*_Ding, dong, ding*_

" Aww I guess lunch is over well see'ya guys."

"See'ya Tenten."

"Goodbye Tenten-san." Fixing the desks into rows the students quickly got back to their original seats. Sitting down at her desk Hinata felt something poke her from behind. Turning around her face flashed red.

"N-Naruto-kun...!"

"Hey Hinata sorry to bother you, but do you have a spare pencil I can borrow?"

"Y-Yes I do hold on a moment." Her voice cracked as she answered him in return. "_Oh no how embarrassing... I cant believe my voiced cracked like that! _ Here you go Naruto-kun."

"Thanks Hinata!" Smiling at her Hinata felt her face heat up, she imminently knew that her face was bright red.

"Alright Students take your seats I will begin the lesson." Entering the class room was a man with rather long raven colored hair and eyes. He wore a black suite with a pair of red glasses that hung around his neck.

*_Sigh*_ "I always enjoy this class!" Hinata glanced over at Sakura who was staring at the teacher with love struck eyes. "Hey Hinata dont you think Uchiha-sensei is so hot!" Whispering over to her Hinata could only respond with a weary smile.

"I-I guess so..." Hinata didnt personally think anything special of her teacher, but the fact that he kind and that he reminded her of Sasuke for some strange reason. "_ Now that I look at him more he does look like Sasuke a little...weird."_

"Hyuga-san?" Shaking her head she snapped out of her thinking as she noticed the entire class looking at her.

"Y-Yes...!"

"Is there something the matter Hyuga-san?"

"Huh?"

"I couldnt help but notice you staring at me, so I was wondering if something was the matter?"

"O-Oh no i-its nothing." Lowing her head Hinata blushed deeply as she heard the snickering of her classmates.

"I see then I shall continue with the lesson..." Sighing Hinata looked out the window. Narrowing her eyes she fixed her gaze on a large oak try that was not to far from the school. The way the leaves swayed in the breeze so was relaxing and calming she felt herself being hypnotized from it.

"_ I wonder what Sasuke is doing right now..."_

* * *

><p>Lying flat on the floor Sasuke stared blankly at the white ceiling. His mouth was slightly open which allowed his drool to drip on the side of his fac, but he didnt care. "Hinata... <em>Damn Im so bored might as well take a bath<em>" Whispering her name he slowly got up and made his way to the bathroom.

Taking off his cloths he stared at himself in the mirror allowing his ears and tail to pop out. "_What exactly... am I"_ The same question repeated in his mind ever since he pinned Hinata onto the floor the other day.

Stepping into the shower he felt his cock slightly erect due to the cold water. From what he knew his body would react like a human's but he also had the ability to transform into a cat. To make things worst every time he would get near Hinata he felt that his body would heat up as if it was yearning for something. He never had this problem before, but now whenever he gets close to her he would lose his control.

"Whats... going on..?" Placing his arm against the wall he slowly slid down onto the floor letting the cold water fall down on his body

Drying his hair he stepped into Hinata's bedroom and sat down on the bed placing the towel over his shoulders. Looking towards the direction of the window he noticed two cats that were perched on the deck of the neighbors house.

"What the-" Squinting his eyes Sasuke noticed that the two cats that were on the deck were in heat. Going towards the window Sasuke shouted at the two.

"Oi what the hell are you doing!? Its the middle of the day, if you're gonna that go to an alley or something!" Being part cat Sasuke was able to communicate with other cats, and he was able to understand them as well. This came in handy when he wanted information about the neighbors or people around the town.

Not listening to a thing he said the two cats continued there business in front of his eyes he quickly looked away feeling a bit awkward at what he just saw. Shaking his head he threw the towel on the bed and left the room, not wanting to see two cats having sex in the middle of the day.

* * *

><p>Pulling a drink out of the fridge Sasuke sighed as he made his way to the living room. Sitting down he turned on the TV and started to scroll down the channels. Channel after channel he started blankly at the TV until somthing caught his eye. Stopping on that channel Sasuke's widened as his face blushed deep crimson red.<p>

"W-What is this!" With out know it Sasuke had stumble upon a porn channel, flickering his eyes Sasuke felt his body go up in flames as he stared at the naked couple having sex in the TV. Grabbing the remote he quickly turned off the TV, and slid down onto the floor.

Breathing heavily he glanced down and noticed the large bulge in his pants. "Son of a-" sucking on his teeth Sasuke sat up and unzipped his pants. With his dick springing out Sasuke blushed out of embarrassment as he stared at it.

"How in the hell did I get this hard so fast...?" Gently touching the head with his finger Sasuke mound as his body shivered with the sweet sensation ran through his body.

"...I guess I have no choice..." Grabbing a hold of his erection Sasuke started to rub his hand up and down his staff. Thanks to his morning walks he was able to pick up the basic knowledge of how male humans satisfied there sexual urges. In times like these he was thankful for that.

*_Huff, huff...huff* _"All...most...Just a little bit more..." With his hand smothered in precum he was able to move more easily. Closing his eyes Sasuke breathed heavily as he listened to the wet sounds of his hand stroking his rock hard dick. Biting his lower lip he felt his hips go numb with waves of pleasure that started to arise though out his entire body.

"Hinata...Hinata...H-Hinata...Ah!" Not realizing it Sasuke started to repeat Hinata's name out loud as he was reaching his climax. Pumping his hand up and down with more force semen started to trickle out the tip of his wet cock.

"...Nh...ah, ha, ha,...Mh!" Gritting his teeth Sasuke gripped his erection tightly as semen splurted out of his dick, and onto the floor. At some point his ears popped out due to the sensation of his climax. His body shivering as he opened his eyes, and stared at the semen covered floor.

Laying down on the floor Sasuke sighed as he closed his eyes. " Im gonna have to clean this up before she gets her..." Panting heavily Sasuke closed his eyes and drifted to a deep sleep.

* * *

><p>"Now remember everyone to do your homework, and enjoy your week end."<p>

"Yes Uchiha-sensei!" With all the students leaving Hinata sighed as she read the text messages from her phone.

Hinata we need more milk and chips. Oh and buy more tissues...

-Sasuke

"I guess I have to go to the store..." Placing her phone into her pocket Hinata grabbed her things and made her way to the door.

"Hyuga-san." Turning her head she saw her teacher approach her with a gentle smile on his face.

Turning around she timidly answered "Y-Yes Uchiha-sensei is something the matter?"

"I know I have asked you this before, but are sure you are alright you seemed to have spaced out quiet a bit today?"

"Yes everything is fine, I just didnt feel my best today, but dont worry Im fine really..."

"Oh I see." Sighing in relief he placed his hand over her head and ruffled her hair.

"U-Uchiha-sensei...?"

"Hehe, Im sorry Hyuga-san Im just glad that you are okay. Now make sure to get home quickly, night time isnt safe for someone like you."

Smiling at him Hinata nodded."Yes sir" Waving goodbye to him she closed the door and made her way down the hallway. Stopping near the main gate a sudden warm and relaxing feeling came over her as she remembered Itachi's hand on her head.

"_Weird...His touch was so...relaxing. I wonder why, anyway I need to hurry to the store."_ With the sky being tainted a deep orange color Hinata hurried outside the school. Not know that someone was watching her from afar.

* * *

><p><strong>Oh the joy of being able to post again T^T! With no more sudden interruptions I should be posting weekly again. But due to being out for a while I will post the next chapter tomorrow! Also for those who follow my other stories I also will be updating them as well.<strong>

**I am really sorry about this and thank you for all of your support. Here comes the Bro fist,stay awesome guys byeee! (Sorry just had to do that)**


	5. A tail under the night sky

**Hey guys heres the next chapter like promised, unfortunately I came hope late today, so I wasnt able to update the other stories I have written.**

**At any rate here is chapter 5. WARNING there is some lemon scenes here!**

* * *

><p>"Here are the tissues you wanted, are you catching a cold or something?" Handing him the tissues Sasuke stared at the light blue box with a slight blush on his face.<p>

"Sasuke is something wrong?"

"A-Ah no its nothing...Thanks." Standing up from the couch he made his way upstairs.

"W-Wait Sasuke whats wrong, are you upset?" Stopping half way up the stairs he smiled at her.

"No Im fine..." Continuing he went into the bedroom and closed the door behind him.

"Whats wrong with him?" Shaking her head Hinata grabbed the rest of bags and went to the kitchen to start dinner.

.

.

Opening the window from the bedroom Sasuke carefully got out and made his way onto the roof top of the house. Ever since he could remeber he would always go to the roof top and laydown looking at the night sky. The feeling of the late night breeze through his hair would relax him, and take his worrys away.

*_Sigh*_ "What am I gonna do..." Resting his right arm on his stomach he closed his eyes. "I should bring Hinata up here sometime..."

.

.

Drying her hands with a old white rag Hinata sat down on the couch and turned on the TV. Flipping through the channels she suddenly stopped on one of them.

[So doctor do you honest believe that humans can be crossed with animal DNA]

[Yes, nearly 18 years ago we manged to do a experiment with an unborn child, the experiment was a complete success but not long after the experiment the child died due to the incompatible DNA sample.]

"DNA experiments...!?" Hinata slightly opened her mouth as she listened to the conversation on TV. Suddenly something came to mind. "Could Sasuke be..."

[So your saying despite the risk of a human not being compatible with animal DNA samples you are still willing to risk something so dangerous?"]

[Unfortunately due to the loss 18 years ago our project had to be postponed, but during these years with the improvement of technology we have continued to improve our research all in the name of science.]

Hinata clenched her fist as her face grew red with anger "How terrible, wasting a human life for something like this." Not wanting to hear anymore she changed the channel. Sadness and anger filled her heart as she glanced upstairs where Sasuke was.

"_Could Sasuke have been that experiment..."_ Going back to the kitchen Hinata continued to cook, pushing that thought to the back of her mind.

* * *

><p>"<strong>Itadakimasu<strong>" An awkward silence came over the table as Hinata and Sasuke were eating. From time to time Hinata would glance over to Sasuke while he was eating. His ear would flicker occasionally as his tail was swinging back and worth.

"Nani...?" Noticing her staring he placed his bowl down at folded his hands. "Are my charms that irresistible that you arent eating just to stare at me?"

Blushing to his blunt comment Hinata turned her face away. " N-No I wasnt thinking of that... I just..." Taking a deep breath she placed her chopsticks down neatly to the side.

"Sasuke do you...remember anything about your past before I found you...?" Sasuke's eyes widened with the sudden question.

"No... I dont." His voice was low as he said those words. The room went silent again as the two of them stared at each other. "What made you ask that?" His voice was low and intimidating.

Hinata flinch with the sudden change in his tone. "N-No reason really I just... wanted to know is all..." Rising from his chair Sasuke grabbed Hinata's wrist and dragged her into the living room.

"S-Sasuke what are you-" Pushing her onto the couch Sasuke pinned her arms down and gazed at her frightened face.

"With all the years we have been together you have never asked me that. Whats with the sudden interest in my past?" His voice cold as he stared at her.

"I-I just wanted to know is all! No get off of-Ah!" Suddenly Sasuke started to grope her breasts. "Sa...suke stop... What are you doing...!" Not answering her he slowly started to unbutton her shirt revealing her breasts.

With his breathing getting heavy Sasuke lowered down her bra and started to lick her nipple. "Ah, ha...Sasuke stop please...!" No matter what she did Hinata didnt have the strength to stop him. She didnt understand why he was doing this, but what frightened her more was the fact that she didnt hate what he was doing.

Twirling his tongue around her nipple he would occasionally nibble it which cause Hinata to arch her back. From time to time he would glance up to see her reactions, and judging by them he would try something different. Separating from her breast a string of saliva followed Sasuke's mouth as he gazed at Hinata deeply blushed face.

Using his free hand he slowly started to remove her pants. "S-Sasuke!?" Hinata's eyes widened as she saw what he was doing.

Bringing a finger to his mouth Sasuke covered it in saliva and he slowly inserted into Hinata. "Ah, ha, nh!" Hinata bit her lower lip as she felt the foreign feeling of Sasuke's finger inside of her. Moving his finger in and out Hinata felt her breathing quicken as her mind went blank.

"...Hinata..." Inserting another finger into her he released her hands and unzipped his pants.

"...!" Seeing her reaction Sasuke garbed her hand, and brought it too her lips. Removing his fingers from inside her he pulled out his erected cock and placed it near Hinata's stomach.

"S-Sasuke...!" Narrowing his eyes Sasuke furrowed his brows as he reached for his tail. Hinata's eyes widened as she looked at Sasuke with confusion, suddenly a strange sensation filled her body. Sasuke had inserted his tail into her. The feeling of his tail inside her was something explainable.

"_H-His tail's inside m-me! His tail is r-really inside me!_ Hinata felt her body shiver as Sasuke inserted his tail in and out. Biting her finger she tried desperately to keep her voice down. The sensation she was feeling was something she could explain.

With the tip of his dick covered with precome Sasuke reached for his raging erection. A numbing feeling grew in his hip as he started to stoke himself.

*_Huff, huff...huff* _ Sasuke felt himself reaching his climax quickly, Hinata wasnt far from it as well.

"Hi..nata! Closing his eyes shut Sasuke came onto of Hinata stomach.

"Ha...Ah, ha...AAhhh!" Arching her back Hinata couldnt hold her voice down as she came shortly after Sasuke. Breathing heavily Sasuke removed his tail from Hinata and sat down on the floor. Holding her chest Hinata looked at Sasuke with heavy eyes.

"Sasuke...why..." Her voice was low as she spoke between her breaths. Her thoughts were in turmoil as she tried to understand what just happened. Turning his head towards her Sasuke's felt a strong wave of guilt consume him. Furrowing his brow he turned around and faced her.

Leaning towards her he kissed her forehead. "Im...sorry..." His voice was horse as he whispered it to her. As he placed his forehead against hers Sasuke closed his eyes as the feeling of sorrow and guilt took over his mind.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay everyone tell me what you think of the story so far and I will see you guys next week!<strong>


	6. Unwanted kiss

**Hey guys here is this weeks chapter. I dont have much to say except that I hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

><p>"Whats a... Movie theater?" Taking a bit of his potato chips Sasuke raised his eyebrow as he stared at Hinata who was fidgeting with her fingers.<p>

"A-A movie theater is where you go and see a movie in a much larger screen."

"...Then why dont we just stay at home then, if its just a move there's no need to go anywhere."

"W-Well I thought it would be nice if you leave the house once in a while..." Staring at her for nearly two minutes he sighed as he scratched his head.

"I dont wanna..." Rising from the bed he opened the and door and stepped out.

"S-Sasuke!?" Furrowing her brows Hinata stared down at her feet. Ever since the indecent a couple days ago things had been awkward between them. Of course nothing like that had ever happened to her before, and she would always blush when she remembered.

"I need to find out whats wrong with him..." Getting up from her chair she started looking though her things until two purple slips fell on the floor. Her eyes widened as she picked them up.

"The spring concert..."

.

.

"Ugh! I dont have a date for the spring concert!" Lowing her head onto her desk Hinata smiled weary at Sakura. "What am I gonna do, none of the guys in this school are cute..."

"W-Well I wouldnt say that Sakura-san, I mean there are some great guys at this school." Lifting her head up Sakura closed her eyes as she brought her hand to her chin.

"Maybe I should ask Uchiha-sensei..."

"Y-You cant do that Sakura-san, its agaisnt the law!"

"Ugh you're no fun, so who are you going with Hinata? I hate to admit it, but a girl like you can get any guy you want..." Turning her head to the side Hinata sighed.

"Im not sure... Neji-niisan gave me two tickets to the concert a while ago, but I havent decidede as to who I should go with."

"Do you have the tickests?"

"Y-Yeah I do."

"Can I see them?" Reaching for her bag pulled out the tickets, and passed them to Sakura.

"T-These are VIP tickests! H-How did you get these!?"

"I-I told you Neji-niisan gave them to me..." Passing them back to Hinata Sakura sighed as she placed her arms behind her head.

"The perks of having a rich cousin."

"Alright everyone please take your seats class will now begin." Seating back in her seat Hinata started taking down notes. Almost everyone she knew hated studying, but she always had enjoyed it.

"Psst Hinata" Turning her head Hinata read the message on Sakura's notebook.

"I'm going to ask Uchiha-senei out?"

"Ahem Hyuga-san." With out realizing it Hinata had read the message loud enough that the entire class had heard.

"Hyuga-san may I see you after class." Lowering her head Hinata's face turned a deep crimson red.

"Y-Yes sensei."

* * *

><p>Putting on his jacket Sasuke stared at the wooden door in front of him. "<em>It would be nice if you left the house once in a while."<em> Taking a deep breath he slowly opened the door.

Stepping out side Sasuke looked around nervously. For as long as he could remember he had never left the house in his human for. That reason even he couldnt completely understand.

"I hope I know what Im doing..." Placing his hands into his pocket Sasuke started to walk away from the house, uncertainty filled his mind.

.

.

Sulking Hinata sighed as she packed her things. "Hinata Im really sorry, its my fault you got in trouble." Shaking her head Hinata smiled at her.

"N-No its okay Sakura-san, it was my fault. I should have known how loud I was reading..."

"O-Okay, again Im really sorry, I wish I could stick around but my mom will lose it if Im late again."

"No that okay" Saying their goodbyes Hinata made her way to the front desk where Itachi was writing on his computer. Noticing her approach he closed his laptop at folded his hands.

"Hyuga-san I wanted to talk to you about the comment you said in class." Feeling her face heat up with embarrassment Hinata clenched her skirt as she lowered her gaze.

"W-Well about that y-you see Sakura-san wrote that in her n-notebook, and-"

"So you're saying you dont like me in that way?"

"Huh?" The sudden question caught her by surprise. "W-What do you mean?"

Rising from his chair Itachi slowly made his way towards Hinata. Grabbing her chin gently he lifter her face up so that they were looking at each other.

"What I mean is that I dont see you as a student Hyuga-san. I see you as a beautiful woman."

"Uchi- Hmm!?" Her eyes widened as she felt his lips pressed against hers. Hinata tried to struggle away, but at some point Itachi had placed his arm around her waist which made it hard for her to get away.

"_W-Wait whats going on!? Why is he..." _Hinata felt her body heat up as their kiss deepened. She felt disgusted as she felt Itachi press his body against her's, his slick tongue inside her mouth. She had never kissed anyone before, and to have her teacher be the one to steal her first kiss. It was heart breaking.

"Mnn...Pwah...Ha..." Hinata felt her mind slowly going blank as she struggled to breath, her strength slowly fading. Using all the reaming strength she had Hinata pushed Itachi away.

Falling back onto a desk Hinata breathed heavily as she head her chest. Hinata felt her face heat up as she gazed at Itachi's blushed face.

"U-Uchia seseni...Why..." Her head was in so much turmoil that those were the only words she could say.

"Hyuga-san...No Hinata..." Narrowing his eyes Itachi stood up straight. "Hinata I love you."

* * *

><p>"Its got to be around here somewhere..." Scratching the back of his head Sasuke looked around in utter confusion. Noticing a girl with pink hair in the same uniform as Hinata he approached her.<p>

"H-Hey do you know where Konohona Academy is?" Looking up from her phone the girl's eyes widen as her face grew completely red. "_ She reminds me of Hinata, except this girl is nowhere near as sexy as her."_

Opening her mouth several times the girl slowly point towards the direction she had come from. "I-Its t-that way..." Her voice cracked as she finally answered.

Looking behind her he smiled. "Thanks." After walking past her the girl placed her hand over her chest.

"Oh god that guy was totally hot! I've never seen him before, I wonder who he is...?"

.

.

Running down the hall Hinata placed her wrist over her mouth. Her face deeply blushed as tears blurred her vision.

"_Hinata...I love you."_ Hinata's eyes widened as she felt her heart beat quicken.

"_W-What...but why..."_ Taking a step forward Itachi narrowed his eyes.

_"I honestly dont remember when I fell for you, but... I know that the feelings I have for you are real. So when I heard what you said during class today my heart leaped with joy. I couldnr think of anything else..."_ Taking a step closer to her Itachi placed his hand on her cheek.

"_Hinata... What do you think of me?"_ Hinata felt her heart tighten as she recalled those same words. Sasuke had said the same thing to her not long ago... Removing his hand from her Hinata looked up at Itachi.

"_I... I see you as my teacher and nothing more..."_ Quickly grabbing her bag Hinata dashed out the classroom.

"_H-Hinata!"_ Before he could reach out to her Hinata had already started running.

.

.

"So this is where she goes everyday..." Standing in front of the school Sasuke gazed at the large building in front of him. He had never wandered to far from his house so seeing something like this was something completely new to him.

"Huh...?" Looking towards the entrance of the school Sasuke noticed something running towards him.

"H-Hinata!?" Her sudden appearance made his heart quicken, but he quickly realized something was wrong. She was crying.

Hinata's eyes widened as she saw Sasuke standing at the entrance.

"Sasuke!" Hinata felt her heart tighten as she jumped into his arms. Never in her life had she felt happier to see him.

"H-Hinata whats wrong?"

"Sasuke, Sasuke...Sasuke." Her voice trailed off as she buried her face into her chest, and wrapped her arms around him. Sasuke embraced her in return. He wanted to ask her why she was crying, but for now this was for the best. Looking towards the school Sasuke noticed someone looking at them through the window. Flickering his eyes several times he focused his attention on the window. Only this time the figure had vanished.

Closing his eyes Sasuke rested his head on Hinata. "_ Must have been my imagination."_

* * *

><p><strong>Things are getting interesting, well at least in my opinion. Tell me what you think and I will see you next week!"<strong>


	7. Some Like it Hard

**Warning Lemon scenes ahead!**

* * *

><p>Staring at the tan door Sasuke sighed as he slowly opened it. Peeking inside he saw Hinata curled up in a ball under the covers of her bed.<p>

"Hinata..." Not answering him Sasuke spoke a little louder. "Hinata." Still no answer. Closing the door behind him Sasuke made his way to the bed where Hinata was laying on. Leaning forward he saw that Hinata was sleeping soundly. Scratching the back of his head Sasuke went towards the window, and opened the curtains. The dark gloomy room was quickly illuminated by the bright morning light.

"Hmm..." Covering her head Hinata shifted her position trying to avoid the light. Walking towards her Sasuke sat at the end of the bed.

"Hinata you gotta get up, other wise you'll be late for school." Peeking through the covers Hinata eyed Sasuke with half opened eyes.

"...Im...not going..." in a low voice she buried herself in the blankets.

"Fine if you're not gonna wake up then..."Taking a deep breath Sasuke stood at the end of the bed and grabbed the blankets.

"I'll force you to wake up!" Flinging the blankets away Sasuke's eyes widened as his face grew red.

"W-What the hell why arent you wearing any pants!" Popping her eyes open Hinata quickly jumped out of bed and covered herself with her over sized T-shirt.

"W-Well I-I, why did you do that Sasuke!"

"I just wanted to wake you up, but I never thought you werent wearing any pants!" Tilting his head slightly Sasuke raised an eyebrow. "By any chance are you wearing any underwear? I didnt get a good look." Puffing her cheeks Hinata turned her back to him.

"Can you please leave Im going to change."

Throwing the blankets aside Sasuke marched towards Hinata, cuffing her cheeks he brought her face close to his. Narrowing his eyes he noticed the bags under her eyes.

"You were crying werent you?" Turning her gaze aside she removed his hands from her cheeks.

"Im fine Sasuke I just dont feel well, so Im staying home today." Smiling she blushed

"S-So can you please leave now... Its embarrassing that you're seeing me like this..." Closing the distance between then Sasuke brought his face so close to hers that their noses were touching.

"I dont mind seeing you like this." His voice was low as he made his way towards her neck.

"A-Ahh!" Hinata felt a shiver go down her spine as she felt Sasuke's wet tongue go up and down her neck.

"Tell me Hinata...What happened yesterday?" Biting her lower lip she turned her head, refusing to answer him. Noticing that she wasnt going to answer Sasuke faced her.

"If you're not going to tell me... I'll just find a different way for you to tell me." His voice was gentle, it frightened her at the same time. Grabbing her wrist Sasuke pinned Hinata onto the bed.

"S-Sasuke!" The sudden action took Hinata by surprise.

*_pop,pop_*

"I may be a cat, but Im not stupid not to notice that something is wrong with you." Hovering over her Hinata stared intently at Sasuke's ears.

"W-What are you talking about, nothing is wrong with me." Faking a smile Hinata's voice cracked as she answered him.

"Hinata please..." Seeing his warm and gentle eyes made her heart ache. Before she knew it tears started to fall down her face.

"I-I..." Pressing her lips together Hinata closed her eyes, tears pouring down.

"M-My sensei ki-kissed me."

* * *

><p>Typing on his computer Itachi stared out the window of his apartment. Closing his eyes his face grew a light rosy pink color. The feeling of Hinata's soft body against his burned in his mind. The feeling of her tongue entwined with his... He wanted her, and he couldnt deny it.<p>

"Dammit!" Slamming his laptop shut Itachi held his head with his hands. "What am I... going to do..."

.

.

"He...what...?"

"Yesterday h-he kissed me..." Slightly releasing the grip on Hinata's wrist Sasuke's eyes widened as he stared at her.

"I stayed after school and... and he suddenly kissed me-" Not finishing her sentence Sasuke placed his lips over her's. Releasing from the kiss Hinata looked at Sasuke in shock, and confusion.

"S-Sasuke what are you-"

"How could he possible do that to you..."

"Huh?"

"How could he do that when Im the one who loved you first!" Both of them stared each other until Sasuke spoke.

"It took me so long to understand my feelings, the uneasiness, everything. Its all because Im in love with you..." Hinata felt her heart tighten as she listened to him.

"Sasuke..." Closing her eyes Sasuke placed his lips over hers. The sensation of his lips sent her heart flying."_Why do I feel...so happy...?"_

"Hinata... I cant hold back anymore..." Her face blushed as she slowly nodded her head. Reaching for his cheek Hinata smiled.

"Sasuke can I do something..." Sitting up Sasuke looked at her in confusion. Reaching for his pants she undid his belt and zipper. Pulling out his half soft cock Hinata felt her face heat up.

"H-Hinata what are you...doing?" Leaning over his dick Hinata suddenly felt embarrassed. She had never done this before, and now she was going to do it to Sasuke.

"Hin- A-Ah!" Sasuke flinched as a wet, lukewarm sensation covering his dick. The feeling of her tongue was something he had never felt before.

"Mn...Ngh" The feeling of Sasuke's dick in her mouth was something indescribable. The taste of his bitter precum, it was all something new to her. "_ H-He's bigger then I thought, a-and its getting bigger..."_

Feeling heat rise in his hips Sasuke rested on his elbows. Noticing his Hinata looked up and him in confusion. The pulsing feeling in his hips stopped.

Looking at Sasuke's fully erected cock Hinata felt her body heat up. She had never noticed it before, but Sasuke had a fairy large dick.

"Hinata..." Reaching for her underwear Sasuke slowly removed it. "I cant believe you're already like this."

"D-Dont say that." Smiling at her he inserted a finger into her. "Ha...Ngh." Hinata arched her back at the sudden feeling of his finger.

"Its amazing how wet you are."

"D-Dont say ...ngh." Closing her eyes Hinata felt her mind slowly fading. The feeling of his fingers going in and out was too good to describe.

Removing his fingers Sasuke grabbed Hinata's thighs and spread them apart. Opening her eyes Hinata stared at Sasuke's lustful eyes.

"Sa..suke..."

"Im sorry Hinata... I cant hold back." His cock made its way inside.

"...Urk...Ah...!" The feeling of him slowly pushing inside her was a bit more painful then she imagined.

"...!

"Ah,...Hah..." Taking deep breaths Hinata looked up at Sasuke with half opened eyes. His face was blushed as his eyes were moist, and filled with lust.

"Just a bit more...Im almost all the way in..." Pushing in Sasuke felt his body heat up. His hips started to go numb. After making sure Hinata was okay he started to move carefully.

"Ha...haah...Ungh...!"

"It...Its so hot inside you Hinata..." Starting to thrust with a bit more force Sasuke grabbed a hold of Hinata's hand.

"Hff...Haah...Sa...suke." Closing his eyes Sasuke pounds into Hinata harder then before. The unexpected wave of pleasure started to overwhelm them both. Closing her eyes shut Hinata gasped as Sasuke pushed harder and faster into her.

"Ahhh, ah...hngh...Hinata I-." Feeling his dick swelling, and his body burning Sasuke felt himself reaching his limit.

"Sa..suke I..I gonna." Leaning towards her Sasuke kissed Hinata on the forehead. Smiling at her her continued to thrust into her.

"I-Im so deep inside of you...Hinata." Saying it in a low tone Hinata felt her body heat up even more. She wanted to run away, but she couldnt. The sweet feeling of having Sasuke inside her was something so good she felt ashamed .

"Fwah, ah ,ahhh...Haaa!" Arching her back Hinata shouted as she felt shocks of pleasure consume her body. Thrusting violently Sasuke closed one of his eyes as he felt himself reaching his limit. The bed creaked at the movement of Sasuke's thrusts. Reaching for her hand Sasuke held it tightly

"Hff, ha...Ahhh, ahh...! Closing his eyes shut Sasuke thrust one final time until he stopped. His dick pulsed as semen poured into Hinata. Sasuke trembled as his dick throbbed inside of her.

Slowly pulling out of her Sasuke laid beside Hinata, both of them breathing heavily.

"I...love you Hinata..." Smiling at him Hinata closed her eyes as she drifted into a heavy sleep

* * *

><p><strong>They finally did it! Tell me what you think of the story so far, and I will see you next week!<strong>


	8. Understanding

**Hey guys pretty lengthy chapter this week in my opinion. With The Last Naruto the Movie being out in Japan I have to say one thing... I WANNA SEE IT! Even though I not really happy with all the pairings I do really want to see this movie. Mainly because Im interested in seeing Naruto and Hinata's kids. I mean they are so kawaii! The only thing is that its going to take a really long time until we get a English subbed version. Or I could watch the Korean version with subs, but I dont really like the way it sounds so I think I'll wait.**

**Now enough of me babbling enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

><p>Taking a deep breath Hinata stood in front of the classroom door. Slowly reaching for the handle she slid the door open and stepped in. Opening one of her eyes she looked around and saw that everything was fine. The classroom surroundings, the noisy guys, her friends gathered around their desks. Everything was fine.<p>

"Hey Hinata what are you standing there for?"

"O-Oh Im sorry..."

Ever since the incident with Itachi Hinata has felt very uneasy about returning to school. The thought of seeing Itachi sent shivers down her spine, and it wasnt the bad kind which scared her. So in order to avoid him she stayed at home...which led to other events that she wasnt proud of either.

"Where were you for the past two days?" Sitting down at her seat she looked up at the worried Sakura

"W-Well I uhh...I got sick so..." Turning her gaze to the side she smiled as she fidgeted with her fingers.

"Uchiha sensei was really worried about you. Man your're pretty luck to have someone like him worry over you."

"O-Oh I see..." Hinata felt herself blush as she remembered the deep kiss she had with him.

"Oh and I have to tell you something! I have have a finally found the guy of my dreams!"

"Thats great Sakura-san, who is it?" Crossing her arms she looked up towards the ceiling.

"The thing is I dont really know, I dont even know his name...I was walking home the other day, and I saw him walking down the street towards my direction. He approached me and asked where are school was. I wonder if he's planning on applying here..."

"W-What does he look like?" Curious she asked the happy Sakura.

"How can I forget! He had longish black hair, a nice build, he was pretty tall, and if I remember he had dark black eyes. He also had a beautiful smile..." Hinata chuckled as she looked at Sakura staring off into space.

"He sounds like a pretty nice guy, when did you see him?"

"It was last Thursday afternoon, you know the day Uchiha sesnei kept you after school." Furrowing her brows slightly Hinata tilted her head.

"Did you say...last Thursday..._ That was the day Uchiha sensei kissed me... and the day I saw Sasuke in front of the school... Could she be talking about Sasuke."_

"Oh he had such a nice body...How do you think he is in bed?" The sudden question mad Hinata's face turn a deep crimson red. Then she suddenly remembered the events of yesterday. She and Sasuke had sex, and they had not one or two rounds, but 4 rounds of it. She hated to admit it, but the sensation of having sex with Sasuke was something she enjoyed to the fullest.

"Hey Hinata are you alright?"

"O-Oh yes"

"Geez what happened your face is completely red."

"I-Im fine honest..." Waving her hands in front of her she smiled at Sakura.

"Okay if you say so."

"All right everyone please take your seats." With everyone rushing into their seats Hinata felt anxious as she waited for Itachi to enter. But to her surprise it wasnt him, instead it was a man with long blond hair, deep blue eyes, and a gentle smile. He was also quite tall, and he appeared to be in his thirty's.

"D-Dad!" Rising from his chair Naruto's eyes widened.

Adjusting his glasses a large smiled appeared on his face. "Naruto-kun? I thought the number of this classroom sounded familiar."

"W-What are you doing here dad?"

"Your teacher Itachi-san is taking a temporary leave. Im not sure about all the details, but judging by how serious he looked I think its going to be a while until he returns. So in the mean time I will be your teacher, you just call me Namikaze sensei." The room seemed to sparkle as he smiled.

A wave of uneasiness came over Hinata as she looked at the beautiful blond teacher"_ What happened to... Uchiha-sensei..."_

* * *

><p>Drying his hair with a towel Sasuke stepped into the living room and sat down on the couch. Leaning back a large grin appeared on his face.<p>

" Man I havent felt this good in a long time..." Closing his eyes he started to remember the events of yesterday morning. The feeling of being inside Hinata was a sensation he could never had imagined. The way her breasts bounced with each time he thrust, the feeling of her soft skin... Remembering alone was enough to give him an erection.

"I cant believe all the stress, and anxiety I had been feeling disappeared... did having sex solve all of those problems... I mean we did go for another three rounds, and it felt so good..." Opening his eyes he couldnt help but feel uneasy.

"_My sesnei kissed me..."_ Remembering what Hinata said Sasuke narrowed his eyes as he stood up. Going to the bedroom he started to go though several papers on Hinata's desk. When he finally found the paper he was looking for Sasuke's ears stood up as a smile appeared on his face.

"Dont worry Hinata, I wont let that bastard come near you ever again..."

* * *

><p>Walking through the small town square Hinata stared blankly in front of her. "<em>Sakura-san has fallen for Sasuke... I should be supporting her but why am I feeling so...upset...?"<em> Hinata's eyes widened as she slowed down. "_Could I have feelings for Sasuke...N-No way h-hes a cat...but we ended up have sex..."_ Stopping in her tracks she flickered her eyes as she realized that she had run into someone.

"I-Im sorry!" Stepping back she bowed her head.

" Watch where you're going temee... Eh...hey you're pretty cute."

"Huh?" Rising her head Hinata saw the person she ran into. He had short bright green colored hair, piercings on his nose, lip, ear and over his eye. He had old looking clothing which revealed several tattoos on his arms. In all he was your typical street punk.

Smiling at her Hinata felt a cold shiver run down her spine. "I-Im sorry I-I should really get going-" Backing up she felt her back hit against something. Looking behind her she saw another guy with piercings all over his face. His style of clothing was similar to the guy in front of her.

"Well what do we have here?" The guy behind her turned Hinata around, grabbing her wrists at the process.

"This cute girl here just told me that she wanted to have a good time with us."

"_...!"_ Hinata's eyes shot open as she turned to the green haired guy. " I-I never said that-"

"Wow she's pretty cute, you found a good one." Releasing one of her wrists he grabbed a hold of her chin and brought it close to his. "Thin waist, big breasts, were're gonna have a party with you." Hinata tried to turn her head away, his breath reeked of alcohol.

"Have you ever had two guys inside you nee-chan?" Hinata struggled the free herself, but the grip the guy had on her was too strong. "_S-Someone...save me please!"_ Hinata's heart raced as she closed her eyes. The image of Sasuke appeared in her mind, his kind and gentle smile, the way his ears flicked. At that moment Hinata realized her feelings for Sasuke. She is in love with him. "_S-Sasuke..."_

"You're gonna feel amazing when I stick my big dick inside your as-" Suddenly the guy that held Hinata was yanked away from her.

" What the fuck you bastard!" Turning his head the guy found his collar being held by a guy with long raven colored hair that was in a pony tail. He wore a pair of red glasses which hung around his neck along with a deep navy blue sweater with a pair of dark brown jeans. It was Itachi. Hinata felt a wave of relief that she nearly began to cry.

"You men should know better then to not harass a innocent student." He gave both men a deadly glare which caused them to cringe in fear.

"W-We were just messing with her honest, hey come on lets go!"

"F-Fine." Being released by Itachi's grip both men quickly left. After a few moments of silence Itachi sighed as he picked up Hinata's school bag off the ground.

"Are you alright?" Not looking at him in the eyes Hinata took back the bag.

"I-Im fine...How did you..."

"I was at the cafe across the street" Pointing towards the cafe Itachi continued to speak. " I was typing on my laptop when I glanced towards your direction. Thats when I saw those two guys attacking you."

"Oh I see...T-Thank you for saving me..." Another long silence came as the both of them stared at the ground.

"Why dont you join me for a cup of coffee?" Raising her head Hinata hesitated at the offer. She knew the feelings Itachi had for her, but she couldnt ignore the fact that he had saved her from a dangerous situation.

Nodding her head she accepted his offer.

* * *

><p>Sitting at the counter of a dimly lit cafe with a small cup of coffee in her hands Hinata stared at amazement at how fast Itachi typed on his laptop. Noticing her staring he stopped and looked up at her.<p>

"Whats wrong?"

"O-Oh I uh..." Biting her lip she sat forward in her seat. Looking into her coffee mug she sighed. "Why did you suddenly take a leave of absence?" Leaning back on his chair Itachi took off his glasses as he rubbed his temples with his hand.

"I needed to think things over... Think over the mistakes I have made..." With the lighting of the room Itachi's appearance appeared charming, almost attractive. Shaking her head she opened her mouth.

"Did it have to do with...the kiss..." Looking at her he nodded his head.

"That afternoon after you ran off I realized I had made a huge mistake. I kissed a student, and that is something no matter how you see it was wrong."

Hinata placed her cup on the table as she shifted in her seat. "Uchiha sensei...I know I asked this already, but why did you...kiss me?"

As silence came over them the sound of people talking and dishes clattering increased around them.

"I kissed you because I love you Hinata, and Im certain of it." Hinata felt her heart tightened as she stared at Itachi's sincere face.

"The way you always smiled, and how innocent you were. I always saw how determined you were in everything you did...I guess those are some of the traits as to why I fell for you..."Shifting his position Itachi faced her and smiled.

"I noticed you when I was in high school... It was raining one day and the way you smiled as you danced in the rain. It was the most beautiful thing I had ever seen. When I found out that I was going to become your high school teacher I was so happy. The thought of seeing you everyday was something I couldnt explain..." The man in front of Hinata was in love with her, but she didnt know how to respond. Closing her eyes Hinata took a deep breath.

" Im sorry Uchiha sensei, but I...I already have some in my life..." Itachi's eyes widened at he listened to Hinata. Even Hinata felt surprised as to what she said.

After some time Itachi smiled as he folded his hands. "I see... This person must be very special to you..." Closing her eyes the image of Sasuke with his cat ears and tail appeared in her mind. _"Sasuke..."_ Opening her eyes Hinata looked up at Itachi and smiled. Her mind finally made up.

"His name is Sasuke, and...and we have know each other for some time now... I have always seen him as a close friend. That is until I realized that the feels I had for him were just not as a close friend, but it was love. He's the one who's always been there for me... In the tough and happy times..."

Chuckling Itachi smiled at her. " I guess this Sasuke beat me to you huh..." Closing his laptop Itachi stood up.

"Its getting late why dont I take you home at least" Feeling a strong sense of relief Hinata nodded her head._" I sure hope Uchiha sensei understands..." _Walking along side him they both walked out the cafe into the cool clear night.

* * *

><p><strong>Well it looks like Hinata finally realized her feelings for Sasuke. Will this be the end of Itachi's pursuit on Hinata? And what exactly is Sasuke up to? But dont worry I wont make bad move like making him go with Sakura or something like that. See what happens next week!<strong>


	9. Jealousy

**Hi guy Mel here, I dont have much to say but that to enjoy this chapter. I think you guy are gonna like it!**

* * *

><p>"...She's late..." Resting his head on the palm of his hand Sasuke stared at the street from the bedroom window. Glancing over at the clock he sighed in irritation. "Its 7:30... where in the hell is she?" Noticing head lights Sasuke saw a black car park in front of the house. Curious to see who it was he decided to keep looking out of the window.<p>

"H-Hinata!" With his ears sticking up Sasuke's face brighten as he saw the blued hair step out of the car. Suddenly his face grimaced at the sight of a unfamiliar guy stepping out of the drivers seat.

"_Who in the hell is that!?"_ Furrowing his brows Sasuke leaned out the window trying to get a better view of them. Being a cat he was able to distinguish them fairly easily in the night. What he could tell was that he was a pretty tall guy with long hair and a good build. A strong unsettling feeling came over Sasuke as he saw the two of them talk to each other. The kind smile she had on her face, the way her eyes sparkled. She would always be this way when Neji came to visit her, but this time it was different. The feeling was stronger.

Not wanting to see anymore Sasuke turned around and made his way down stairs.

.

.

"Again thank you for earlier Uchiha sensei." Standing near the front door of the house Hinata bowed her head.

Smiling at her Itachi scratched his head. " You dont need to thank me, so please pick your head." A awkward silence came over them as they both stared at each other. Looking towards the front of the house Itachi smiled.

"So this is your home?" Following his gaze Hianta smiled

"Y-Yes I live here with Sa-" Catching herself Hinata quickly bit her lip "_I-I cant tell Uchiha-sensei that I live here with Sasuke!?"_ Noticing her silence Itachi placed his hand on Hinata's head, and ruffled her hair.

"Whats wrong Hyuga-san?" Looking up at him she smiled.

"O-Oh I was just saying that I live here with my cat Saya..." Chuckling Itachi removed his hand.

"I see and where are your parents? They must be worried that you're late coming home." Falling silent Hinata turned her gaze downwards.

"I...I dont have any..." Seeing Hinata's grim expression Itachi felt a sudden wave of guilt.

"O-Oh I see...Im sorry I didnt know..." Shaking her head Hinata smiled at him.

"N-No its okay you didnt know so its not your fault. My cousin Neji always comes over to see me plus his uncle pays for my schooling, and everything else...so its not all that bad" Taking a step forward Itachi placed two of his fingers on Hinata's forehead and smiled.

"Its really inspiring seeing you be so strong...Im very glad-"

"If your glad then do you mind removing your hand." With the sudden voice they both turned around to see Sasuke leaning against the door. His arms were crossed as he stared coldly at Itachi.

Removing his hand Itachi smiled kindly at the angry Sasuke. "Good evening young man my name is Uchiha Itachi. I am Hyuga-san's sensei, and who might you be?" Walking towards them Sasuke narrowed his eyes.

"My name is Sa-Hmm!" quickly covering his mouth Hinata smiled weary at Itachi.

"H-He's my uh...Brother! _Sorry Sasuke I have no choice..."_ Flickering his eyes Itachi raised an eye brow and smiled.

"Mmnh!?" Sasuke looked down at Hinata as he furrowed his brows

"I...see...I didnt know you had a brother?"

"I-I dont talk about him much, a-and he doesnt attend school so..."

Waving his hand in front of him Itachi chuckled "Its fine you dont need to explain, but if you dont mind me saying arent you a bit old to be wearing cat ears? I mean there's nothing wrong with it, but its just you dont seem to be the type to play dress up."

"Huh?" Looking up at him Hinata's eyes widened as she saw Sasuke's soft black cat ears sticking out. Removing Hinata's hand from his mouth Sasuke stared coldly at Itachi.

"I dont have a reason to...If you're done here do you mind leaving already..." Closing his eyes Itachi sighed.

"I see you're the protective older brother type...Very well I will take my leave. Good night Hinata-san, you too Hyuga-kun." Looking at Sasuke Itachi smiled, and in return he narrowed his eyes and glared at him.

* * *

><p>Seeing that Itachi was gone Sasuke went back inside the house to see Hinata sitting on the couch. Sitting besides her Sasuke looked at her with questioning eyes.<p>

"Who was that guy?" Turning to face him Hinata gave a small sigh. It was obvious to tell that he was angry.

"Well he is um..." Not knowing what to say Hinata turned her gaze to the side and started to fidget with her fingers. "He's my sensei..." Sasuke's eyes widened as he looked at Hinata.

"Wait...Dont tell me thats the same guy who kissed you!?" Seeing Hinata nodding her head Sasuke felt a sharp pain on his chest. Grabbing her wrists he pinned her down on the couch

"S-Sasuke!?" Hovering over her Sasuke leaned closer and gently licked Hinata's mouth. "...!" The sudden action took her by surprise.

"I dont know why but...but when I saw you smile at him I felt my chest tighten. I felt so angry that I... Damn I dont know why Im feeling this way!" Looking up at him a smile appeared on Hinata's face.

"Sasuke are you...jealous?" Sasuke's eyes widened as he stared down at Hinata.

"Jealous...you think Im jealous?"

"W-Well what else could it be?" Turning his gaze Sasuke scowled.

"I-Its just...I dont understand why but I really hate that guy. Not only did he kiss you, but I see you with him..."

"I-Its not what you think! I-I was being harassed by these guys, a-and Uchiha sensei saved me..."

"A-Are you serious!? Are you okay!?" Hianta's face blushed as she looked at Sasuke. She felt really happy to see how much concern Sasuke had for her.

"Y-Yes Im fine...I-I told him that I already have someone in my life..." Looking down at her Sasuke raised an eye brow.

"What do you mean?" Hinata's face grew redder as she tried to express her feelings to him.

"H-He...Uchiha sensei told me that he was in love with me...that he cares about me,b-but" Looking at him straight in the eyes Hinata smiled.

"I-I told him that I was in love with someone else...I...Im in love with you Sasuke." Sasuke's eyes widened as his face grew a rosy pink color.

"You're... in love with me...?" Biting her lip Hinata turned her gaze to the side, her face bright red.

"Y-Yes I am... I love you Sasuke..." A warm smiled appeared on Sasukes face. Leaning closer to her Sasuke licked the tip of Hinata's nose.

"Hinata..." Licking her cheeks, and nose Sasuke gently licked Hinata's mouth. Knowing what he wanted Hinata blushed as she opened her mouth, allowing Sasuke to slip his tongue inside.

"Haa...Fwah...Ngh!"

"... Hnf..." Their minds went blank as their tongues gently entwined together. Their kiss was deep, and passionate as they struggled to breath, neither one of them wanting to separate from one another. The taste of saliva started to turn sweet as they immersed themselves more into their kisses.

With her eyes half opened Hinata's vision started to get blurry, but she was able to see Sasuke clearly. His face was completely blushed red. His eyes moist and filled with burning lust. With a string of saliva dangling as they parted Sasuke embraced Hinata tightly.

"I love you Hinata..." His voice was low and Husky as he whispered into her ear.

"M-Me too... Sasuke..." Placing her arms around him Hinata embraced Sasuke in return.

"I..cant hold back...I want you Hinata..." Unzipping his pants Sasuke allowed his half hard dick to pop out. The sight of Sasuke's dick sent shivers down her spine. Closing her eyes Hinata nodded her head.

"I..I want you too S-Sasuke..." Removing her pants Sasuke inserted his finger into Hinata making sure she was ready. Seeing that she was Sasuke placed his lips over Hinata's. Spreading her thighs apart Sasuke thrust himself into her with one sweep.

"Ngh!" Hinata arched her back with the unexpected wave shock.

"Im sorry...I just couldnt take it slow...does it hurt?" Shaking her head Hinata breathed heavily.

"N-No Im fine..." The feeling of Sasuke's skin on her's almost made it hard to breath. He was beautiful, his body, hair, eyes, and face... everything was beautiful. Hinata felt like a fool for never noticing it before.

"Im going to move now..." Hinata's mind jumped back into reality as she felt Sasuke thrust into her. The feeling of his cock going in and out. It was too much.

"Ah! Ahhh...Sa-ah...!" Not being able to speak Hinata closed her eyes as she bit her lip. Allowing herself to follow the rhythm of his thrusts.

"Hinata...Im... gonna cum soon..." Sasuke started to breath heavily as he quickened his pace. Placing his hand over hers Sasuke leaned forward and kissed Hinata. Their tongues entwined with one another as they both struggled to breath.

Holding his hand tightly Hinata felt her mind turning into deeply into her Sasuke closed his eyes. The sudden deep thrusts left Hinata breathless letting her voice spill out uncontrollably.

"Uah, ah...! Sa..suke...I cant!"

"Hinata...Hinata!" Holding her thighs Sasuke pounded into her with more force. He wanted to devour her completely, to fill her till she couldnt stand. It was cruel and disgusting for thinking this way, but it was what he deeply desired.

"Hi-hyah...Ah...Sasuke Im, ah...Ahhh!" Arching her back Hinata closed her eyes tightly as she came.

"Ngh... Hrf...!" Biting his lip Sasuke thrust deeply into Hinata until he stopped, his body trembling as his hips went numb. His cock pulsed deep inside Hinata, as cum poured inside of her.

Opening her heavy eyes Hinata reached out and caressed Sasuke cheek. He was hot and sweaty. With her chest moving up and down Hinata smiled at him.

"I...I love you Sasuke..." Smilling at her Sasuke embraced her tightly.

"Me...too..."

* * *

><p>"Now that I think about it... When that bastard asked me who I was, why did you cover my mouth and said that I was your brother?"<p>

Hinata went silent as she tried to think of an answer. " I... I couldnt tell him that you were my lover, and the fact that you lived with me..." Raising his eyebrow Sasuke tilted his head in confusion.

"Why not? I mean he should know who I am right?" Shaking her head Hinata faced Sasuke.

"Its a rule that one shouldnt live with their lover until you finish school. Unless you have a reason then its okay." Not completely understanding what she meant Sasuke got up from the floor, and sat beside Hinata who was laying down on the couch.

"At this point I dont care..." Peering into her face Sasuke smirked. "He might have confessed to you, but there is one thing he will never have...Your body." Hinata's face boiled as she pushed him away.

"A-At any rate w-why did you appear in front of us with your cat ears out!" Reaching for his cat ears Sasuke shrugged.

"I honestly forgot about them... Seeing you talking to that guy made me so mad that I wasnt thinking." Looking back at him Hinata sighed.

"What am I gonna do with you..." Smiling at her Sasuke drew his face close to Hinata's that their noses were touching.

"Well for starters you can call me nii-san since you told him that Im your brother. I think it will sound really sexy if you shout that out next time we're having sex..." Hinata's face grew bright red as she stood up.

"I-Im gonna take a shower!" Going up stairs she was suddenly embraced by Sasuke.

"You know Im pretty dirty too, so do you mind if I join you?"

"I-Im a girl you cant take a bath with me!"

"Why not? I mean Ive see every inch of your body."

"B-But I...ugh!" Finally giving up the battle they both walked into the bathroom, and closed the door.

* * *

><p><strong>So tell me what you think and I will see you next week, bye bye!<strong>


End file.
